dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
From Ballerinas to Showgirls
"From Ballerinas To Showgirls" is the ninth episode of season one. It first aired on September 7, 2011. Synopsis Chloe finds herself at the top of Abby's pyramid for the first time, but is she being set up? Meanwhile, Cathy is secretly readying her Candy Apple's dancers to go against Abby's dancers after she decides that she and Vivi-Anne will not be touring or performing anymore with Abby Lee Dance Company. Summary Abby welcomes her girls to Vegas and goes through pyramid, giving Maddie the week off. Cathy heads home to Ohio and meets with her studio. She talks with her team and thinks they can win easily against Abby. She chooses Vivi-Anne, Justice McCourt, one of her male dancers, and Taylor O'Lear to compete against ALDC in Hollywood. Abby begins rehearsal for the group number based off of the 7 deadly sins. Brooke is sloth, Paige is gluttony, Nia is greed, Maddie is wrath, and Chloe is envy, which makes both Chloe and Christi upset. Abby's friend, Liz, visits the group. Liz is a former Las Vegas showgirl. She teaches the girls some of the aspects of walking and even brings out some of the showgirl hats for the girls. She also brings in a showgirl but she accidentlly talks about going topless. Kelly and Christi meet out. Kelly is upset that Christi already has her costume but her kids don't. They decided to make a night out with the rest of the moms. They head out for a night in Vegas in a limo while Abby takes the girls out for ice cream. The next day, the moms hang out by the pool and some men begin to flirt with Holly but she shoots them down. Brooke is rehearsing but she has pain in her shoulder. However, for her, not performing is not an option. Chloe is chating with her mom and tells her that Abby keeps telling her that she'd better win because Maddie isn't competing. Christi decides to go talk with Abby but they get into a fight but they calm down by the end. It's time for the Thunderstruck competition and the group gets 7th overall. Backstage, Kelly is trying to get her girls prepared for thier solos when Paige walks out in a costume that does not fit, also she has to use a hotel chair and Abby asks for a head piece in five minutes. Kelly and Paige decide to pull the solo and Abby does, but she's very upset with them. Brooke does a handstand backstage and her shoulder pops out. However, Brooke goes out and performs her solo, with her shoulder popping out again onstage. Abby could tell it hurt just by her expression. Nia goes out and performs her solo. Chloe goes out to perform her routine, not forgetting a step. However, only Brooke places. Pyramid Week-Off: Maddie Top: '''Chloe '''Middle: '''Brooke, Nia '''Bottom: Paige, Mackenzie, Vivi-Anne (crossed out) Weekly dances *Group Dance: "Sinful" - 7th Overall (genre: contemporary) *Chloe Solo: "Missing You" - didn't place (genre: theatrical ballet) *Brooke Solo: "Metamorphosis" - 3rd Overall (genre: acro) *Paige Solo: "Tongue Twister" - Pulled (genre: burlesque) *Nia Solo: - unknown placing (genre: jazz salsa) Trivia *Maddie had on her tap costume from "Stealing the Show " but it's unknown if she competed this number. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Chloe Solos Category:Brooke Solos Category:No Trios Category:No Duets Category:Contemporary Category:Ballet Category:Acro